


Ius primae noctis - Das Recht der ersten Nacht

by werthersechter



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Smut, wichteln
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir heiratet Éowyn in Edoras, als plötzlich Aragorn auftaucht und auf ein altes, schon lange vergessenes Gesetz besteht: Das Recht der ersten Nacht bei der Braut. Nur, das er sich nicht für Éowyn, sondern für Faramir entscheidet... (Faramir/Aragorn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ius primae noctis - Das Recht der ersten Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/gifts).



Es war ein rauschendes Fest gewesen. Die Blüten der Simblemyne und weiße Bänder schmückten jedes Haus, und auch die Straßen wurden von jener Pflanze bedeckt, sodass das herrschaftliche Brautpaar durch ein Bett aus Blüten zur Goldenen Halle schritt, wo die Zeremonie stattfand. Ganz Edoras hatte Anteil daran, als der Truchsess und Fürst von Ithilien die Prinzessin von Rohan heiratete.

Éowyn hatte bezaubernd ausgesehen in ihrem bodenlangen, weißen Kleid, welches mit kleinen Perlen und silbernem Garn bestickt war. Das lange, blonde Haar fiel offen über ihre schlanken Schultern und, schlicht und bescheiden wie sie war, trug sie statt einem Diadem einen einfachen Blütenkranz auf ihrem Haupt. Éowyn war nicht nur ein Bild von einer Frau, sie war noch dazu stark und klug. Faramir hatte immer gewusst, dass er mit einem braven Weibchen, welches sich den Luxus einer eigenen Meinung nicht leistete, nicht würde glücklich werden können. Sie jedoch hatte alle Qualitäten, die der Truchsess zu schätzen wusste und als er sie in den Häusern der Heilung kennengelernt hatte, war ihm augenblicklich klar gewesen, dass er mit dieser Frau sein Leben verbringen würde.

Die Musikanten spielten zum Tanz auf, und stolz führte Faramir seine frisch angetraute Gemahlin auf die Tanzfläche. „Darf ich bitten, Mylady“, sagte er und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie ihre Hand in seine. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, antwortete sie. Der Tanz wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als einige Reiter sich der Stadt näherten. Als sie die Stadttore erreichten, konnte man deutlich das Banner Gondors erkennen.

Wahrscheinlich Abgesandte Aragorns, die ihnen herzliche Glückwünsche übermitteln sollten. Der König, obgleich geladen, war nicht erschienen, da seine Frau sich in anderen Umständen befand und man ihr die beschwerliche Reise wohl kaum hätte zumuten können. Der Hochkönig blieb daher pflichtbewusst an ihrer Seite, oder zumindest war das der Wissensstand des Brautpaares. Die Tore wurden für die Ankömmlinge geöffnet und die Delegation hielt vor den Stufen, welche zur Goldenen Halle führten. Wie staunten sie jedoch, als sie erkannten, wer die Gesandtschaft anführte.

Niemand geringerer als der König selbst bestieg nun in schnellem Schritt die Stufen, sein langer, dunkelblauer Samtmantel umwehte ihn und das Wappen Gondors, ein silberner Baum, welcher von Sternen umgeben war, war auf Brust und Umhang gestickt. Auf der Stirn trug er die ebenfalls kunstvoll mit jenem Wappen verzierte Krone. Für gewöhnlich verzichtete er darauf, sich mit dieser zu schmücken, dass er sie am heutigen Tage trug, bewies, dass er in offizieller Angelegenheit kam.  
Faramir und Éowyn verneigten sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm, bevor Faramir ihm entgegen kam und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Das Geheimnis, das er in seinem Herzen trug, war gut gehütet und niemand sollte es jemals erfahren. Nicht einmal seine Ehefrau, obgleich niemand ihn besser hätte verstehen müssen als diese. Ja, als er Éowyn in den Häusern der Heilung gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er mit dieser den Rest seines Lebens verbringen würde. Nichts würde jedoch den Moment übertreffen, als er den zukünftigen Herrscher Gondors erblickt hatte.

Als man ihn in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht hatte, glaubte niemand mehr, dass Faramir noch zu retten sei. Schwer verletzt und vom Fieber gepeinigt hatte er auf den Tod gewartet, der ihm wie eine willkommene Erlösung erschienen war. Nur vage konnte er sich an jene Zeit erinnern, doch was ihm mehr als alles andere im Gedächtnis verblieben war, waren jene stechenden, alles durchdringenden blauen Augen und die kühle, starke Hand, welche seine Stirn und seine Wange berührt hatte. In diesem Moment hatte er ihn erkannt, den König Gondors, und es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Lange hatte er versucht, zu verleugnen, zu vergessen, zu verdrängen, hatte sich ganz auf Éowyn konzentriert, nicht, ohne zu bemerken, dass auch ihr Blick sehnsüchtig auf Aragorn lag, wann immer dieser den Raum betrat. Und mit der Zeit wurde es besser. Während dieser an der Front kämpfte, waren er und Éowyn dazu verdammt, zu genesen und sich einander näher gekommen. Obgleich er mit Bangen jede Nachricht aufgesogen hatte, welche von der Front kam, ihm immer der Atem gestockt hatte, sobald die Verluste verlesen wurden und er immer ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrücken musste wenn er hörte, dass Aragorn nicht bei den Toten dabei war, so hatte er doch gelernt, das Bild jenes Mannes in die Untiefen seiner Psyche zurückzudrängen.

Er hatte gelernt, Éowyn zu lieben, auf seine Weise. Er wollte für sie sorgen, sie glücklich machen und ihr seine Dankbarkeit erweisen für das, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Sie hatten einander gern gewonnen, und obwohl sie niemals darüber sprachen, so wusste auch Faramir, dass ihr Herz eigentlich einem anderen gehörte. Sie beide hatten sich einen stummen Schwur geleistet, füreinander da zu sein und es verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft, die nicht mit dem gleichzusetzen war, was nun in seinem Innern tobte, als er den König so nahe vor sich stehen sah und doch war es so unendlich kostbar.  
„Willkommen, Mylord!“, sagte er und es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. „Wir hatten Euch nicht mehr erwartet! Seid uns herzlich willkommen, trinkt, esst und feiert mit uns.“

Die Miene Aragorns blieb jedoch unbewegt und so ernst, dass es Faramir für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. Auch Éowyn schien zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn sie trat näher und legte beinahe sanft eine Hand auf Aragorns Arm. „Ist etwas geschehen? Läuft Arwens Niederkunft etwa nicht wie geplant?“, fragte sie, ehrliche Sorge in der Stimme.  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und gönnte sich eine kunstvolle Pause, bevor er erneut das Wort erhob. „Ich komme, um das Recht primae noctis für mich zu beanspruchen.“

Faramir schluckte hart. Er kannte das ius primae noctis, doch es war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in  
Gebrauch, ja, es war beinahe zu einem Mythos verkommen. Es besagte, dass dem Landesherren das Recht auf die erste Nacht mit der Braut gebührte. Dass der Held Aragorn, der von allen ersehnte und verehrte König, der erste sein würde, der diese Tradition nach solch langer Zeit zu neuem Leben rufen würde, erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob Aragorn scherzte, doch seine  
Miene blieb weiterhin unverändert.

Ergeben verneigte er sich tief vor ihm. „Wie ihr befiehlt, Herr“, sagte er und er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Stimme so schwach klang. Die gute Éowyn. Nun würde sie doch noch bekommen, was sie begehrte, eine Nacht in den Armen des Mannes, den sie vom ersten Tag an geliebt hatte. Doch wie grausam das Schicksal zu ihr war. Zu wissen, dass es nur diese eine Nacht sein würde, dass alles nur eine Lüge war und dass er schon am nächsten Tag an der Seite der Königin Arwen sitzen würde... Glückliche, verfluchte Éowyn. Faramir wollte mit ihr nicht tauschen und sehnte sich doch aus der Tiefe seines Herzens danach, an ihrer Stelle sein zu dürfen. Éowyn hatte den Blick gesenkt und eine verlegene Röte zierte ihre Wangen, als sie einen Schritt näher trat, um dem Wunsch Aragorns zu entsprechen, als dieser sie zurückhielt.

„Als Herrscher über dieses Land werde ich diese Ehe segnen, indem ich den Bräutigam in der ersten Nacht in mein Bett heimführe. Das ist mein königliches Recht.“ Faramir traute seinen Ohren kaum. Und doch – es ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, welches ihm bestätigte, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Aragorn wollte ihn, nicht Éowyn. Wie benommen folgte er seinem König durch die Reihen zu den Pferden. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er ihn mit nach Minas Tirith nehmen? Selbst, wenn sie schnell ritten und kaum Pausen einlegten, wären sie mindestens drei Tage unterwegs!  
Unter den Blicken Éowyns hatte Faramir ein Pferd bestiegen, dessen Zügel am Sattel des Hochkönigs befestigt waren. Als Aragorn von der „Heimführung“ der Braut beziehungsweise des Bräutigams gesprochen hatte, hatte er nicht übertrieben. Konnte diese Lage noch erniedrigender für ihn werden? Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass der König für ihn wenn schon keine Sympathie, so doch zumindest Respekt empfand. Das jedoch war eine Demütigung und Faramir hätte sich ohrfeigen können dafür, dass er diese auch noch genoss.

„Mylord“, setzte er an. „Bitte, so redet doch mit mir. Wohin führt ihr mich?“ Doch Aragorn wandte sich nicht einmal um, sondern verharrte stumm. Immerhin konnte Faramir Minas Tirith sehr bald als Ziel ihrer Reise ausschließen, da Aragorn und sein Gefolge den Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung einschlugen.

Die nächsten Stunden schienen zu Wochen zu werden. Noch nie war Faramir eine Reise so quälend lang erschienen, und doch waren sie kaum einen halben Tag unterwegs. Noch immer sprachen weder Aragorn, noch dessen Begleiter auch nur ein Wort und es fiel ihm schwer, sich still zu verhalten. So viele Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf und so wenig Antworten hatte er bisher erhalten. Er wusste, dass er seinem Herrn zu Gehorsam und Respekt verpflichtet war, aber das ging doch über seine Grenzen. Sollte dies ein Test sein? Eine Prüfung, um zu ermitteln, wie treu sein Truchsess ihm ergeben war? Er hatte Aragorn für so viel edler gehalten und war nicht gewillt, etwas Anderes von ihm zu glauben. Nein, das konnte nicht der Grund für diesen Auftritt sein.

Sein Herz raste, seine Gedanken kreisten um die Ereignisse, die viel zu plötzlich über ihn herein gebrochen waren. Nichts war schlimmer als die Ungewissheit und die vage Hoffnung, dass doch etwas Wahres daran war, dass Aragorn wirklich von seinem Recht Gebrauch machen würde. Bei Ilúvatar, er würde seinem Herrn geben was dieser forderte, mit Freuden. Und wenn er es danach für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde, so sei es denn. Für diese eine Nacht würde er alles aufgeben, sein ganzes Sein.

Als es zu dämmern anfing, kam auch Faramir die Erkenntnis, was das Ziel ihrer Reise war. Vor ihnen erhoben sich aus dem Zwielicht der Abenddämmerung die mächtigen Mauern von Helms Klamm. Sie trieben ihre Pferde hinein und übergaben sie den Stallburschen, die bereits darauf warteten, diese zu versorgen. Aragorn bedeutete Faramir wortlos, ihm zu folgen und begleitete ihn durch die beiden Ringe der Festung ins Zentrum der Befestigungsanlage, wo sich das Gemach des Herrschers befand. Als sich die großen, hölzernen Türen hinter ihm schlossen, schien es ihm, als müsse Aragorn sofort bemerken, wie sehr sein Herz klopfte. Noch immer wartete er darauf, dass sein Gegenüber in Lachen ausbrach und ihn einen Narren schimpfte, doch dieser Ausbruch blieb aus. Aragorn sah ihn nur mit diesem stechenden Blick an, der Faramir wie sooft erschaudern ließ.

Langsam mit den Bewegungen einer Raubkatze, kam Aragorn näher und Faramir erkannte den Waldläufer hinter der schick gekleideten Fassade. Er mochte wie ein König aussehen, doch er würde niemals nur ein verweichlichter Adliger sein. Etwas an jenem Mann strömte eine männliche Wildheit und Ungezähmtheit aus, die Faramir erschaudern ließ. 

Als der König nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zum Stehen kam, hielt er für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an und schloss die Augen. Was auch immer nun geschehen würde – er war bereit dazu. Aragorns Lippen auf seinen fühlten sich rau und fordernd an, kein Vergleich zu denen Éowyns. Eine Hand hatte sich um Faramirs Hüfte gelegt und zog ihn enger an sich. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm er den herben, männlichen Geruch Aragorns wahr und dessen Muskeln, welche sich durch die Kleidung des Anderen abzeichnete. Und doch – noch immer trugen sie viel zu viel auf dem Leib, um die Nähe wirklich genießen zu können. Faramir verabschiedete sich gedanklich von jeglicher Selbstachtung und Zurückhaltung. Diese Nacht, diese eine sündige Nacht würde er in den Armen des Königs liegen und er würde keiner ungenutzten Chance hinterher trauern. Er fügte sich nur zu gerne den fordernden Armen des Anderen und legte seinerseits eine Hand an Aragorns Hinterkopf, um ihn ganz eng an sich zu ziehen. All die unterdrückte Sehnsucht, alle Gefühle, die seit der Nach in den Häusern der Heilung in ihm tobten, entluden sich in diesem einen Kuss. Aragorn spürte, dass sein Gegenüber sämtliche Zurückhaltung hatte fallen lassen und ein beinahe gieriges Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge. Ihre Zungem umspielten einander in einem wilden Tanz und Faramir fühlte deutlich zwei starke männliche Hände, wie sie sich den Weg unter seine Kleidung bahnten. Ungeduldig zerrten sie gegenseitig an der Kleidung des Anderen, bis Aragorn schließlich kapitulierte und das weiße Seidenhemd des Bräutigams in einer schnellen Geste zerriss. 

Faramir bebte vor Verlangen, alle jene Hitze schien sich zwischen seinen Schenken zu sammeln und seine Wangen brannten vor Scham und Erregung gleichermaßen. Aragorn musste doch erkennen, dass dies mehr war als das eifrige Pflichtbewusstsein eines braven Unterans! Und wirklich – Aragorns Hand strich verlangend über die nackte Brust Faramirs hinab zu dessen Hosenbund, wo er plötzlich stoppte. Frustriert stöhnte Faramir auf, als Aragorn so kurz vorm Ziel innehielt, doch das Lächeln des Königs verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Zieh dich aus“, sagte er. 

Es war das erste Mal seit Aragorn vor der Goldenen Halle aufgetreten, dass einer von ihnen beiden ein Wort sprach und Aragorns Stimme klang rauer als Faramir sie in Erinnerung hatte. Konnte es sein, das dies auch ihn nicht kalt ließ? Dass auch er Gefallen daran fand? Aragorn wich vor ihm zurück und ließ sich nahezu majestätisch auf dem massiven Holzbett nieder. Zu seinen beiden Seiten ragten große hölzerne Bettpfosten empor, welche umsäumt wurden von schweren, dunkelroten Vorhängen. Der Anblick Aragorns jagte eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch Faramirs Körper und ließ ihn nur noch mehr erröten. 

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er seine Hose, die ohnehin viel zu eng für seinen Geschmack geworden war. Quälend langsam entledigte Faramir sich seiner Schuhe und seiner Kleidung, er wusste nicht, weshalb Aragorn dieses Spielchen mit ihm spielte, doch er wollte seine Demütigung so klein wie möglich halten. Und obgleich sein Herz ihm bis zum Halse schlug, versuchte er, so selbstsicher wie nur möglich zu wirken. Immerhin war auch er ein Krieger und sein Körper konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Der einzige Makel auf seinem gestählten Körper waren die zahlreichen Narben von der Schlacht, in die sein Vater ihn geschickt hatte und in die er gezogen war in bestem Wissen, dass er sie vergeblich schlagen würde. 

Als Faramir nun so nackt vor ihm stand, streckte Aragorn ihm einen Arm entgegen. „Komm her, Faramir, Sohn Denethors II., Prinz von Ithilien und Truchsess von Gondor, und zieh deinem Herrn die Stiefel aus.“

„Mit Vergnügen, Mylord.“ 

Faramir verneigte sich mit der größtmöglichen Würde (angesichts der Tatsache, dass er völlig nackt und mit voll aufgerichteter Männlichkeit vor seinem Landesherren stand) und kniete sich vor diesen, um ihn bedeutend langsamer, als es nötig gewesen wäre von seinen hohen Lederstiefeln zu befreien. Seine Hände strichen dabei über seine Beine hinauf, streichelten die Innenschenkel hinauf. Nur hauchzart berührte er mit dem Handrücken die Männlichkeit Aragorns, spürte, wie dieser kurz zusammenzuckte. Als er seinen Herrn von unten herauf ansah entdeckte er, dass dieser nicht halb so gelassen war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Nun war es an Faramir, diabolisch zu lächeln. Zeit, den Spieß umzudrehen. 

Zielsicher öffnete er Aragorns Hose um dessen ebenso harte Männlichkeit zu befreien und mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen. Faramir legte all sein Können in diesen Moment und umspielte geschickt die empfindliche Spitze von Aragorns Errektion mit der Zunge, während er seinen Kopf rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte. Das überraschte und zugleich hoch erregte Stöhnen Aragorns war ihm Belohnung genug. 

„Du... machst das nicht zum ersten Mal?!“, stellte Aragorn mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen fest. 

„Ich war als Soldat beim Militär“, gab Faramir mit wissendem Lächeln zurück, bevor er sich wieder seiner Tätigkeit zuwandte. Aragorn legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, sein Mund blieb jedoch leicht geöffnet und immer wieder entkam ihm das ein Stöhnen. 

Schließlich griff Aragorn brutal in Faramis blonde Locken und zog ihn nach oben, um ihm einen herrischen Kuss aufzudrücken. Ehe er sich sich versah, befand er sich unter seinem Herrn, in einen wilden Kuss mit diesem verbunden. Es fiel ihm schwer zu erkennen, wo Aragorns Körper endete und sein eigener begann. Die Hände des Königs schienen plötzlich überall zu sein und raubten ihm seine Sinne. Er spürte, wie Aragorn seine Hände über seinem Kopf zusammenhielt, sodass er sich nicht wehren konnte – nicht, dass Faramir je auf diesen Gedanken gekommen wäre – und wie er ihn mit seinen Lippen und der freien Hand erkundete. Als der König jedoch plötzlich in ihn stieß, war ihm für ein Moment, als würde er Sterne sehen. Es stimmte, dass das hier nicht das erste Mal war, dass er bei einem Mann lag, dennoch hatte Aragorn ihn unerwartet getroffen. Um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien biss Faramir sich auf die Lippe, bis er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge hatte. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, tief zu atmen um den Schmerz zu verdrängen. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und Aragorns Daumen strich beinahe sanft über die blutige Lippe, als Faramir die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie sein Gegenüber den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Nicht“, raunte er leise und beugte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen zu hauchen. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Sanftheit Aragorns schlang Faramir seine Arme um dessen Hals und grub seine Nägel in dessen Rücken. Aragorn verhielt sich ganz still und gab ihm die Gelegenheit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, gänzlich von jenem Mann ausgefüllt zu sein, die zarten, nun beinahe liebevollen Küsste auf seinen Lippen und die sehr ablenkende Hand an seiner Männlichkeit sorgten schon bald dafür, dass er sich entspannte. Der Schmerz wich nicht ganz, doch er wurde verdrängt von einem Gefühl, das fiel stärker war: einer unbändigen Lust und dem Verlangen danach, ganz von Aragorn ausgefüllt zu werden. Aragorn begann sich in schnellen, gleichmäßigen Stößen zu bewegen und mit einem Mal schien nichts mehr von Bedeutung zu sein als ihrer beider Körper, die einander in Lust umschlangen. Rückblickend konnte Faramir nicht mehr sagen, wie oft sie sich in dieser Nacht liebten, doch erst in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages fiel er in einen erschöpften und traumlosen Schlaf.  
\---

Als Faramir erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Als er sich bewegte, verzog er für einen Moment schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, sein Hinterteil war von jener Nacht sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. 

Mit einem Mal wurde er sich seiner Lage bewusst und die Realität traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er hatte seine Hochzeitsnacht mit Aragorn verbracht. Wieso hatte er das getan? Nun würde er ihm nie wieder normal begegnen können. Er fühlte sich verletzt und gedemütigt. Faramir würde im Laufe des Tages zurück nach Edoras reiten (auch, wenn ihm noch nicht ganz klar war, wie er diesen Weg ohne Schmerzen zurücklegen sollte) und Aragorn würde zu seiner schwangeren Frau zurückkehren. Sie lebten in verschiedenen Welten und – was auch immer den König dazu bewogen hatte, ihm diese Lektion zu erteilen – sie würde ihn verwundet zurücklassen. Aragorn hatte sich herrisch gegeben, hatte ihm eindrücklich gezeigt, wo sein Platz war. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Nie wieder würde in den Armen des Anderen liegen, nie wieder seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. 

Faramir konnte noch immer Aragorn auf sich riechen, spürte den starken, männlichen Arm, der sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte, das halblange, schwarze Haar kitzelte ihn im Nacken. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich, die letzte Nacht hätte niemals geendet, dass er niemals würde aufwachen müssen. Die Eifersucht packte ihn, wenn er daran dachte, wie Aragorn seine Frau im Arm hielt, wie er mit seinem Sohn spielte, der ihm bald geboren werden sollte. Faramir würde niemals einen Platz in seinem Leben haben und Faramir schalt sich selbst einen Narren, dass er auch nur für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, er könne Anteil daran haben, das dies mehr als Scherz seines Herren war. 

Er hasste sich selbst dafür, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Tränen in seine Augen stiegen und er ein Schluchzen unterdrücken musste. Hinter ihm regte sich etwas und mit einem Mal spürte er, wie jemand sanft durch seine blonden Locken strich. „Guten Morgen“, hörte er die Stimme wie durch einen Schleier und Faramir löste sich ruckartig von Aragorn, als wolle er fliehen.

„Bitte um Erlaubnis, mich entfernen zu dürfen“; sagte er und zwang sich, seine Stimme möglichst fest klingen zu lassen. Aragorn hob eine Augenbraue und sah Faramir, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte, irrtiert an. „Was hast du?“, fragte er und folgte ihm, seine Hand, an der er Barahirs Ring trug, strich sanft über die nackten Schultern seines Stadthalters. 

„Bitte... quäle mich nicht länger!“ Faramir fuhr herum und Aragorn sah, dass sein Gegenüber mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Lass mich gehen, ich bitte dich.“

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn du dich in diesem Zustand befindest. Sprich mit mir, was hast du?“ 

„Was ich habe? Wie lange willst du noch dieses Spiel mit mir treiben? Du hattest deinen Spaß und mich zum Gespött gemacht. So lass mich wenigstens gehen, bevor die Lage für mich noch misslicher werden kann. Mein Herz ist ohnehin verloren.“

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem Mal schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Du Narr. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte das getan, um dich zu demütigen? Um dir zu zeigen, dass ich der Herr bin und du der Truchsess?“ Er lachte leise, bevor er Faramir in seine Arme zog. „Wie hast du das auch nur eine Minute glauben können? Hast du gestern denn nicht bemerkt, dass du mehr Gewalt über mich hattest, als ich sie jemals über dich haben werde?“ Aragorn beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sanften, aber innigen Kuss auf Faramirs Lippen. „Ich liebe dich schon lange, Faramir, länger, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Es ist meine Pflicht als König, zu heiraten und für Nachkommen zu sorgen und ich wollte auch deinem Glück mit Éowyn nicht im Wege stehen. Deswegen wollte ich nicht auf eurer Hochzeit erscheinen doch... ich konnte es nicht. Die Berufung auf das Recht der ersten Nacht war meine einzige Chance, dir nahe zu sein, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich danach hassen würdest. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es um dein Herz ähnlich bestellt sein würde.“

Mit einem Mal fiel alle Last von Faramir ab und er schlang seinerseits seine Arme um Aragorn und sie küssten einer voller Leidenschaft. „Was sollen wir nun tun?“, fragte Faramir nach einer ganzen Weile atemlos. Aragorn überlegte für einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Nun, ich denke, dass der Truchsess seinem König so oft wie möglich Bericht erstatten muss. Immerhin ist er sein wichtigster Vertreter im Land.“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mylord...“


End file.
